


Fortune Fantasy VII

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Acceptance, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Altered Mental States, Alternate History, Ancient History, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Animalistic, Animals, Anime, Apocalypse, Armageddon, Asian Character(s), Ass-Kicking, Battle, Belonging, Birds, Birthmarks, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Brainwashing, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Card Games, Changing Tenses, Character Death, Character Development, Character Study, Character(s) of Color, Chibi, Children, Coercion, Compare and Contrast, Competition, Complete, Confrontations, Corporate Espionage, Corpses, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cruelty, Crushes, Cults, Cultural References, Curses, Cute, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Darkness, Dead People, Deal with a Devil, Death, Death Rituals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Demons Made Them Do It, Denial, Depression, Desire, Despair, Destiny, Destruction, Destruction of Earth, Devotion, Disasters, Divination, Doppelganger, Doubt, Drama, Drama & Romance, Duel Monsters, Duelling, During Canon, Dystopia, Elemental Magic, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, End of the World, Endearments, Enemies, Episode Related, Ethical Dilemmas, Ethics, Evil, Evil Corporations, Evil Plans, Execution, Existential Crisis, Extinction, F/M, Fanfiction, Fangirls, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Faustian Bargain, Fear, Fear of Death, Feelings, Feels, Female Antagonist, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Feral Behavior, Ficlet, Fights, Flashbacks, Fog, Fortune Telling, Games, Gates of Hell, Gen, Geography, Ghosts, Gods, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Growing Up, Guilt, Hatred, Haunting, Having Faith, Heartache, Hell, Hero Worship, Heroes to Villains, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Horror, Humanity, Hurt, Identity, Identity Issues, Idols, Illuminati, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, In-Jokes, Indiana Jones References, Inheritance, Innocence, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Poetry, Isolation, Japanese Character(s), Journalism, Judgment, Justice, Killing, Kings & Queens, Life Debt, Literary References & Allusions, Loneliness, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, Machines, Magic, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Magical Girls, Male Antagonist, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Memories, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Mental Link, Meta, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Miracles, Mirrors, Misery, Missions, Mistakes, Modeling, Monsters, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Mortality, Murder, Murderers, Musical References, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OTP Feels, Oaths & Vows, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Occult, One Shot, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, Organized Crime, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Origins, POV Antagonist, POV Female Character, Pain, Paparazzi, Past Character Death, Personal Growth, Pining, Planet Destruction, Plans For The Future, Poetic, Pokemon References, Portals, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Pre-Apocalypse, Predestination, Promises, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Prophets, Psionics, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Psychology, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Puppeteer, Puppets, Quantum Mechanics, Questioning, Realization, Rebirth, Recruitment, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, References to Canon, References to Depression, Reflection, Regret, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Reminiscing, Repaying Debt, Resurrection, Revenge, Rituals, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, Ruler of Hell, Sacrifice, Sad, Scheming, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second Chances, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Series, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Silence, Sins, Skyscrapers, Sorceresses, Souls, Spells & Enchantments, Spirit World, Spirits, Spiritual, Stalking, Strategy & Tactics, Strong Female Characters, Suffering, Summoning, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Surprises, Survival, Suspense, Talking Animals, Team, Technology, Telekinesis, Temporary Character Death, Terrorism, Terrorists, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Transformation, Trapped, True Love, Truth, Undead, Underworld, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Urban Fantasy, Villains, Violence, Visions, Volcanoes, Wands, War, Weapons, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Domination, Worry, Worship, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Carly Nagisa grapples with becoming a Dark Signer.





	Fortune Fantasy VII

Fortune Fantasy VII

Author’s Note: An extended, in-depth take on a scene from episode 58. Titled after Final Fantasy VII, with seven referring to each of the main Fortune Ladies and their new boss monster, Fortune Lady Every; omitted from this count is Fortune Lady Pasty, which stands in for Carly herself. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Pre-canon Jack x Carly.

Summary:

Carly Nagisa grapples with becoming a Dark Signer.

* * *

In the candleless dark, Carly Nagisa wallowed, alone and afraid.

Misty’s reading troubled her. As the model predicted, Carly died. Except unlike most of the human populace that ever lived, she didn’t stay in the dirt.

“Why was I chosen to be a Dark Signer? What am I supposed to do now?” she beseeched the unbearable silence.

Surprisingly, someone answered.

“Carly!” the disembodied voice boomed. “If you want to know, tell your fortune!”

The roar resounded around her, yet Carly sensed it came from within her. Minus any preordained sign, she implicitly understood its origin: _Aslla piscu_ , of the hummingbird geoglyph. A wicked god, whose mark burned on her arm. Her abyssal benefactor, who spared her a meaningless end. Dredged her lacerated soul from the luminous galactic pit of the Netherworld beneath the old Momentum reactor, and forced it back into her lifeless corpse in the hole at the bottom of the Arcadia Movement building.

Her bones knitted themselves together. She rose, stronger than before, after the plunge. Thus, she was reborn. Nazca’s wretched miracle.

The Earthbound God loaned her its power. Tailored her to suit its five-thousand-year grudge. Her luck changed. She wandered the earth, dead flesh given renewed purpose.

Her Fortune-Telling Witches, dyed black. Aged, like her. No longer the naïve, carefree children they once were. Ladies cut from the same immortal cloth. Wands traded in for sickles, to reap what must be sowed.

Hikari-chan into Lighty.

En-chan into Fiery.

Chee-chan into Earthy.

Ann-chan into Darky.

Fu-chan into Windy.

Swee-chan into Watery.

She would not bend to an unacceptable result. Her thirst for revenge against Divine tracked time’s passage, a metronome ticking down the seconds to his doom. Yes, to rain destiny’s curse upon that psychic swine, the monster who killed her.

Fate had made monsters of them all.

The door to a world without light opened. Through the panoramic sworls, Carly glimpsed the mirror image of herself under the orange pale of an all-seeing eye. Her past self, now bound in shadow.

She could not rewind her mistakes or her callowness. Only proceed towards the bleak eternal.

She played the god’s game, its magical solitaire. Fanning her Deck out, she selected a shining representative among the arrayed alternatives. The Trap Card, Prophecy of a Future King. It showed her visions of the victory she must attain, a soot-choked aftermath where she ruled beside her beloved Jack.

This was the hell they were to inherit.

This was who she was.

Intertwisted with a deity’s hatred across history.

A Dark Signer. Ever more.


End file.
